falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Industrial hand
}} The industrial hand is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Background The industrial hand was a tool in the Divide consisting of a mechanical glove with a circular saw blade mounted on the back, self-automated by an unknown power supply. It was used in industrial work for cutting materials such as metal or plastics, now repurposed for use as a powerful unarmed weapon. Characteristics The blade extends forward when the weapon is used. Unlike other unarmed weapons, holding down the attack button when wielding the industrial hand will cause continuous damage to targets that come in contact with the blade. The blade's continuous cutting action penetrates defenses, so the weapon ignores both Damage Resistance and Damage Threshold. It can essentially be seen as an Unarmed version of the Ripper. V.A.T.S. Special Attacks Durability The industrial hand can successfully strike about 7,995 times from full condition before breaking. Variants *Power fist - the common variant found in the Mojave Wasteland. *Power fist (GRA) - a variant created by Gun Runners' Arsenal that accepts modifications. *Greased Lightning - a unique variant added by Gun Runners' Arsenal. *Salt-Upon-Wounds' power fist - a unique power fist carried by Salt-Upon-Wounds. *Saturnite fist - the common variant found in the Big MT. *Saturnite fist super-heated - the variant that underwent the process of overheating in The Sink. Comparison Locations * Ashton silo control station, in a footlocker on a shelf outside, to the right when facing the entrance to the silo lift. * Ulysses' Temple, maintenance and storage, in a footlocker in the room with three eyebot charging stations. The door is opened with the nearby terminal. * Ulysses' Temple, in a footlocker next to some small stairs leading to a lot of useless consoles. *Between the Boxwood Hotel roof and Ulysses' Temple, found in a footlocker at a campsite in the center of the area. Notes * This weapon is marked as "Player Only," meaning it cannot be equipped by non-player characters. * Like other automatic close combat weapons with a critical multiplier, the industrial hand checks for critical hits each damage tick, not just once per second. This results in high critical chance/damage setups doing extreme amounts of damage. Testing with no critical damage bonuses and 100% crit chance revealed the DPS being nine times the amount one could expect with 0% critical chance. * It is considered an improved holdout weapon. * The industrial hand's V.A.T.S. attack animation is unusual, due to the automatic nature of the weapon type. The attack is initiated but the automatic damage is not applied, nor does the target act as if harmed, until the end of the attack when the damage is finally applied. It also has a slight knockback effect. * It has the highest durability of any unarmed weapon in Fallout: New Vegas at 1,600 HP, but this is balanced, as automatic weapons degrade much faster than regular weapons. * The industrial hand has the highest amount of DPS when considering the Unarmed weapon category. *The industrial hand also has the highest critical damage out of all automatic Unarmed/Melee weapons, with a staggering 40, rather than a 10 like the thermic lance or 8 like the chainsaw. * The industrial hand has a unique animation when equipped, much like that of the power fist, where instead of steam/air ejecting from the ports, dirt or dust is shown blowing out of what seems to be exhaust chambers. * It is impossible to perform a Legion Assault, Khan Trick or a Ranger Takedown with this weapon. * Though it is a variant of the pneumatic power fist, it cannot be used for the challenge Vault 13's Revenge. * This weapon works well with the weapon binding ritual, allowing each hit to be boosted by 10, which is also unaffected by DT and DR. * This weapon, like all other continuous attack (automatic) close combat weapons, has only its "start-up attack" animation sped up by attack speed bonuses, while damage dealing and DPS is completely unaffected. *Due to an engine bug the Ignore DT/DR effect does not apply correctly and because of this, Piercing Strike gives a marked improvement in DPS. Bugs * Selecting V.A.T.S. special moves (i.e. cross, uppercut) will cause the player to stand in place and continuously punch during the sequence, without contacting the target enemy. Possibly fixed by repeatedly trying to access the Pip-Boy. * This weapon's sound will fail to play if the attack button is held and released continuously. Sounds Category:Lonesome Road weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Unarmed skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons es:Mano industrial ru:Индустриальный кастет uk:Індустріальний кастет zh:工业之手